Sarafina's Tale
by Neathra
Summary: A collection of short stories about both the childhood of Lady Sarafina Winsler of Divinity's Reach, and how she helped slay dragons.


_**WARNING: SPOILERS**_ **, for like the entirety of the GW2 base game, all iterations of the living story, and all expansions. Well, not currently, but there will be spoilers later on in this story. Don't worry, I'll warn you before that happens.**

 **Guild Wars 2 is owned by ArenaNet. I'm just messing around in their sandbox.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mud**

"Papa is going to be so surprised!" Riven whispered gleefully as we tiptoed through the halls; working together to support a large bucket.

"But, I don't think he'll be very happy with us." I muttered "Neither will Mama, and May, and…" I trailed of as Riven made a face at me. This was his prank, his plan, and I had made it clear to him that the ONLY reason I was helping was because owed him. Last week he had been my lookout when I raided the kitchen for sweets.

"SARA! Shh. Someone will hear you!"

"You started talking first…." We lapsed into a sneaky silence, and it was without further incident that we made it to the entry hall. Above the door was an unsteady awning that Papa had begun planning to replace after it had developed a nasty habit of dumping whatever was on it on whoever opened the front door. On this awning, I helped Riven balance his large bucked.

Our crime committed we both hid in a small alcove next to the window, waiting for our Victim to stumble blindly into it. Riven and I almost missed our Victim walking down the street impart due to a silent fight that occurred when I refused to stop twitching and he tried to make me.

A short break in our scuffle let me take a look out the window "Papa's home!" I squealed and then untangled myself from Riven. Dashing to the door I opened it a sliver and catapulted into my father. He caught me staggering back from my weight. "Hey sweetie. How was your day? What did you get up to?" he asked setting me back on the ground.

"Well, I passed my math test, and my tutor says I'm doing very well." My nose wrinkled as I thought about my least favorite subject. "But," I perked up, "The tailor finished my new dress today! See?" I spun around to show off how well the pale blue skirt swirled around as I twirled. "Mama said that it's lucky cause, my old dress wouldn't fit for much longer!"

"Hmm, I think your Mom was right, the old dress was getting a little small! But that new one looks very cute on you. I really like the stars." he gestured to the golden stars on my belt.

"I asked the tailor to put them on! They're really pretty." I twirled again. Papa laughed ruffling my hair

"Very good choice. Why don't you tell me more at dinner? Your Mom and I have to talk about some grown up stuff." I nodded wisely "Ok!" Then bounced over and threw the front door open.

"WAIT! SARA! NO!" Riven yelled rushing to try and steady the awning. He was too late, and the front door, Riven and I were coated in a shower of mud: my brand new dress was completely ruined. I wailed.

Her youngest child screaming like a centaur was ripping her limbs off brought Mama running. Only after she had assured herself that Riven and I had only gotten dirty, and were not in fact injured, did Mama and Papa decided what to do with us muddy children.

The four of us stood in the entrance hall. Riven alternated between glaring at me, and pouting. Mama and Papa contemplated us in stoney silence, and I just kept crying. Finally, Papa asked

"Riven, I take it this was your idea?" His tone was a terrifying mix of anger, and calm. Riven scowled kicking at the floor

"Sara helped me with the bucket." he admitted. Our parents exchanged a look. A look that was somehow a conversation. It was Mama who spoke

"Considering that the prank backfired on them, and nobody was hurt I think that it would be appropriate to punish them by making them clean up the mud." Papa nodded in agreement.

"You two should go change and wash. Then come back here. May will be in charge of making sure you clean up the hall correctly."

Dismissed, Riven and I slunk back to our rooms. When we returned clean, dry, and in our play cloths May was waiting for us. She was as calmly detached as our parents had been as she directed our efforts to return the hall to order. We barely finished in time for dinner. Dinner was a sullen affair. I poked at my potatoes enduring the silence: Riven was deliberately ignoring me for getting us covered in mud, and our parents still seemed angry.

After dinner I approached Mama, kicking at the ground I apologized. "That was a mean prank. I shouldn't have helped Riven." she gave me a soft smile and a hug.

"I understand Sara, but it's not me that you should be apologizing too. You should go say that to May. She's the one whose job you two were making harder. If you want to go apologies, I think she's in the laundry room." I got one more hug, and then I went to find May.

She was in the laundry room washing the mud out of Riven and I's cloths. I hung back by the door and quietly watched her. After a minute of me standing there May noticed me.

"Hey Sara, what are you doing down here?" She didn't sound angry. Still, I shuffled and kicked my feet looking at the floor as I mumbled

"I'm sorry that I helped Riven pull that prank. I didn't think how it would affect you." May patted the ground beside her.

"I forgive you kiddo. Hey, if you really want to make it up to me then why don't you help me with these cloths?" I joined May by the wash tub. " Here, let me show you how to do it." She began to show me how efficiently get mud out of clothing. I watched her motions, and tried to mimic them.

While my help probably made the whole job take longer than May didn't seem to mind. Finally, we were all done. She gave me a squashing hug. "Thank you for your help Sara. I"m going to go hang these up, but I think it's bedtime for you."

"Alright, night." I raced off to get ready for bed. Behind me, May called "Goodnight Sara."

It took Riven about a week to forgive me for causing the prank to backfire on us. I knew he had forgiven me when I was recruited as a lookout in a kitchen raid. More importantly, my new dress survived with no damage.


End file.
